


Beat Control

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2010, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Beat Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chat_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir/gifts).



## Beat Control

Ohana.

 

Footage: [Lilo and Stitch (2002)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch)

Audio: [Beat Control](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beat_Control) by Tilly and the Wall 

Duration: 00:02:44

Published: 2011-01-01

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/184541.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Beat_Control-480p.m4v)



#### Subtitles:

  * [ English](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Beat_Control.srt)



### Lyrics:

> Let the beat control you  
>  Let the beat control you  
>  Let the beat control you  
>  Let the beat control you
> 
> All these people talking 'bout you now  
>  They don't make no difference, no  
>  We always have the rhythm here  
>  In our blood and in our souls  
>  So let the beat control you now  
>  There's nothing here to care about  
>  Just you and me, let's break it down  
>  So follow me, I'll show you how
> 
> All these people talking 'bout you now  
>  They don't make no difference, no  
>  We always have the rhythm here  
>  In our blood and in our souls  
>  So let the beat control you now  
>  There's nothing here to care about  
>  Just you and me, let's break it down  
>  So follow me, I'll show you how
> 
> The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat
> 
> Let that beat control your body  
>  You and me, there's no one watching  
>  Come on, we can rock this party  
>  All night long, believe me
> 
>  
> 
> Let that beat control your body  
>  You and me, there's no one watching  
>  Come on, we can rock this party  
>  All night long, believe me
> 
> There is nothing stopping you  
>  There is nothing stopping me  
>  So let that beat control your body, baby
> 
> There is nothing stopping you  
>  There is nothing stopping me  
>  So let that beat control your body, baby
> 
> All these people talking 'bout you now  
>  They don't make no difference, no  
>  We always have the rhythm here  
>  In our blood and in our souls  
>  So let the beat control you now  
>  There's nothing here to care about  
>  Just you and me, let's break it down  
>  So follow me, I'll show you how
> 
> All the people gather round now  
>  All the people break it down now
> 
> There is nothing stopping you  
>  There is nothing stopping me  
>  So let that beat control your body, baby
> 
> There is nothing stopping you  
>  There is nothing stopping me  
>  So let that beat control your body, baby
> 
> All the people gather round now  
>  (So let that beat control your body. baby)  
>  All the people break it down now  
>  (So let that beat control your body, baby)
> 
> The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat  
>  The beat 


End file.
